


The Art Of Mischief | Levi x Reader x Erwin

by XoXo_1273



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Reader, Any pronoun reader, Bad Flirting, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Reader, Coffee Addict, Commander Erwin Smith, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Engineering, Erwins Thick Eyebrows, F/M, Female Reader, Gangs, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, He/Him, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Mischief, Multi, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Other, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scientist Hange Zoë, She/Her, Shivs, Smart Reader, Spoilers, Swearing, Tea Hater, They/Them, Thug Reader, Titans, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), love is confusing, male reader - Freeform, reader swears, thug, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_1273/pseuds/XoXo_1273
Summary: The cold rain soaking wet your clothes, your fingers stiff but gripping tightly around your gun suddenly so heavy after countless hours sneaking on your knees through mud, dilapidated houses full of mold, and Titans in every direction. You can die a thousand different ways. You could die right now. You can see your breath when you struggle for air, you're scared they're gonna see it, you're scared they're going to hear your heart pounding in your sore chest. You stay in the rain, curled up, squeezing your gun.You don't know if you are brave enough to keep going.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Character Settings

To better accustom you to the story and fixate the story around you- the reader, what are your preferred pronouns? 

Click The Link To Your Preferred Setting For Correct Pronouns Used To Continue To The Story. 

[She/Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814727/chapters/58017766)

[He/Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814727/chapters/58017691)

[They/Them ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814727/chapters/57219646)

Please Answer The Survey So I Can Better include Your General Preferences. 

[She/Her](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12683651/Character-Settings-She-Her)

[He/Him](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12677485/Character-Settings-HeHim)

[They/Them](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12683715/Character-Settings-TheyThem)

If I'm missing your pronoun please comment below and I shall fixate a new set of chapters customized to better suit you.


	2. Dawn (T)

"That's not a happy story." You muttered to yourself as you lay sprawled on the library floor basking in the store's unforgettable old book smell. Flipping through the last page of the book you sighed in defeat as you stared at the now finished book, it was a new release from one of your favorite authors. When you heard the news of the release you knew you just had to read it, It wasn't their best work as the ending was very predictable and the characters were not likable in the slightest. But you take what you can get. 

Yawning you sat up from the floor and stretched your limps as the satisfying _POP_ and the release from your joints made your body limp in satisfaction. A sigh of relief escaped you as you wiped away at your eye buggers as the sun began to rise and illuminate the library walls into a vibrant orange hue. 

"Oh shit." Bolting off the floor you gathered your belongings into your satchel-which wasn't much leaving your bag practically empty. Just as you were about to leave from the backdoor a small glint from the corner of the library had your curiosity peaked. Walking towards it a medium-sized book entered your line of sight as you removed it from the shelf and inspected it.

A leather book.

No name.

No author. 

Flipping through the old stained pages you found it to be a regular survivor guide. Though what confused you were the pictures and information inside, there were words and weapons here you couldn't possibly know of and this only furthered your need to steal this book. Stuffing it into your satchel you heard keys jingle from the entrance of the library as you made a running sprint towards the backdoor and left.

Much to your unawareness, the Librarian had seen you leave the store. It didn't bother her that much as no one really willingly reads her books anyways besides you, but seeing the empty slot in the bookshelf made her blood run cold. Quickly speed walking towards the corner of the library she desperately tried to find the leather book she had stored in the back only to find it missing. Getting to her feet she chased after you but by then you were long gone unaware of the importance of that book. 

Walking through the streets of Wall Maria you were very grateful to be living in this section of the walls. Your parents must have been wealthy for you to have been born here, but you must've not been lucky as you were an orphan. The orphanage never did tell you who they were only that "Your parents are either dead or didn't want you, so you better kiss ass and get yourselves some new ones!"

By then you had already decided you were going to live on your own away from that hellish building. it wasn't that the adults there sucked it was the children and their edgy attitude. Entering an alleyway you encountered a few Military Police who-as per usual were having a serious hangover for their morning shifts. You were never the type to kneel and gawk at authorities-especially if they were the MPs. 

All they do is drink booze to their heart's content and this only works if we're both honest here, there isn't a single person in Wall Maria who actually thinks they are a contributing member of society.

I mean just look at them! 

On cue, you passed by knocked out soldiers who were slumped over a wooden table filled to the brim with empty bottles of booze. Slipping your hand into their pockets you pulled out a bag of coins and a stack of cash, stealing their money was like stealing bread from an orphan. Making haste with your earnings you walked away from the slouched soldiers and stuffed the cash into your satchel. Entering back into the busy streets you would _accidentally_ bump into a few villagers and _accidentally_ steal their belongings that were in their pockets. 

_Yes, stealing is 'bad' but what they don't know won't hurt them... I'm hungry._

Walking towards your favorite merchant you bought a breakfast sandwich using the money that you stole. They are a hefty price but damn are they good and worth it! Giving him a few of your coins you received the sandwich and moaned in satisfaction at the first bite. The toasted bread and creamy cheese were complimenting the eggs so well it was if they were having a threesome no one asked for but what everyone deserved. You enjoyed every bite of the sandwich, but alas, nothing stays forever. It was always sad to say goodbye but this was the hardest yet as you were down to your last bite. Wiping away a small tear from your eyes you gave in and munched on the last bite...This sandwich just wasn't meant to last. 

Slipping past a few civilians you threw the napkins in some persons trashcan you went through a rat hole and entered your little hideout where you let your body fall on your makeshift mattress. Taking in a deep breath you exhaled deeper into your bed as you were satisfied with today's findings. Removing your satchel you dumped everything onto your bed as you examined everything you stole this morning. There was the money, leather book, some dudes glasses, and a wallet! 

Grabbing the leather book you finally began to take in every detail of it as the cover had two belts to secure it in place and a few organic lines to decorate the cover. Unbuckling the belts you opened the book to find it reading, " **This Book Belongs To:"** There was no name written in it. Flipping to the next page it read in BLOCKY handwriting, _SURVIVAL IN TACTICS._

"Oh yeah, this bad boy is all mine!" Reading the Table of Contents it was filled to the brim with ' **How to make throwable items'** to ' **Basic First Aid'.** Skimming past the boring parts which were the 'Safety and parental guidelines' you scoffed at reading it. You don't have to read parental guidelines if you don't have parents in the first place. Skipping past the medical mumbo jumbo you were going to read that later, what you were most interested in was the makeshift weapons. 

Reading through there weapons name 'Nail Bomb', another was a 'Smoke Bomb', but the one that interested you the most was the;

> **"A Molotov Cocktail"**
> 
> Despite its name, a Molotov cocktail is not an alcoholic drink but rather a homemade bomb or incendiary device, which creates an explosion of fire. This form of weapon is a throwable item and can have a diverse range group if thrown correctly.
> 
> Materials: 
> 
> \- Flammable Liquid
> 
> \- Cloth
> 
> -A lighter
> 
> -Preferably a glass bottle (but any easily shatterable object is fine)
> 
> How to create it:
> 
>   1. Pour the flammable liquid into your shatterable object
> 
>   2. Stuff your cloth into the object holding the flammable liquid, make sure the cloth is soaked in the liquid.
> 
>   3. Leave a portion of the cloth untouched from the flammable liquid.
> 
>   4. Grab your lighter and burn the untouched cloth
> 
>   5. Throw immediately to the desired target (For a longer range aim at a 45 degree angle)
> 
>   6. Enjoy.
> 
> 


"Golly that sounds destructive... I have to make one!"Closing the book and tied the belts together you put it inside your satchel as you surveyed you dirty little rat hole and found an old sock in the corner of the room. Grabbing it you could see visible holes as loose threads began to dismantle the sock, _yeah there is no way I'm using this._ Gathering more socks from your area you continued to stuff it into your satchel as well as a few empty glass bottles. Planning to use the sock as the cloth you left your home and went to scavenge a bottle of hardcore liquor. _I wonder if those soldiers have any more liquor they didn't finish?_

Humming to yourself you passed by the entrance of the underground city, you had heard stories of MPs who were slaughtered by the thugs who lived there. Humans against humans. It was a sad thing to think about but what could you do? Its either they kill or get killed, even then the lack of sunlight is slowly killing them off.

"I would hate to be living down there." You muttered to yourself unaware that it was loud enough for one of the soldiers to look curiously over at you as a smirk was present on his face. 

"You got that right kid." Surprised you stopped in your tracks as you cautiously eyed the soldier who made his way towards you. "The people there would die to get one glimpse at the sun-hell what am I saying? They are killing each other to get here, kinda pathetic if you ask me." Clicking your tongue in annoyance you rolled your eyes at him, thinking it would be best to walk away from him the sight of Absinthe (A very flammable alcoholic drink) stopped you in your tracks. _I need that._

Walking towards him you made sure there was an opening to escape once you grabbed the bottle you continued the conversation. "Let's be real here unless they find gold doubloons down there it's just damn near impossible to get up here." Shrugging your shoulders at the conversation you inched closer to the stash of Absinthe while the soldiers whose name tag read _'Nolan Peters'._ "Especially since you guys are clearly in the right in keeping them down there." 

Seeing Nolan sit on the chair he offered you a seat next to him, gladly complying you chose to seat closest to the Absinthe and let your satchel fall closely on the Absinthe. "I like your way of thinking kid, It IS hard work keeping everyone in line." Sliding your hand down the chair you grabbed hold of the bottle and sneakily placed it into your satchel where the sheer amount of socks silenced the **CLINK** of the bottle. _I am about to steal your stuff and you won't even know it was me._

"Of course if anything the MPs should get paid even more with the amount of bullshit you all have to deal with!" Stroking his ego even further you wondered if your satchel was big enough to hold another bottle of Absinthe. Going in for another bottle a woman screaming startled you as you quickly placed the second bottle into your satchel before calmly standing up. "It has been nice chatting with you but I think its time for me to leave." Waving him goodbye you tried your best to conceal your nervousness as you began to walk away. 

Once a good distance away you bolted away laughing maniacally and jumped up in glee with a _'Yahoo!'_ "Oh yes, I am about to cause havoc and no one can stop me!" Sliding into your rathole you proceeded to empty the bottles of alcohol into the smaller glasses that you had found as the green liquid filled the bottles up and stuffed them with the socks. Giving yourself a pat on your shoulder you now had 5 Molotoves and a newfound urge to use them as you stuffed a box of matches into your pocket.

Crawling out the hole once again you walked around as you stole laundry that was hung up drying in the sun. Stuffing it into your satchel the bag was completely packed as the clothing was peeking out from the sides but they did silence the _clanking_ noises the Molotov's were making. Peeking from the corner you gave a small huff as you began to merge with the crowd of people who were out for their morning stroll.

Things were going great as you continued to merge with the people until the same scream from earlier was heard as a woman violently began pointing at you. "That's the kid! They stole a book from my library!" The librarian glared viciously at you as Nolan-the soldier that you stole the alcohol from widened his eyes bolted my direction.

"Oh shit." Sprinting in the other direction you collided with townspeople as they grunted in surprise with your sudden change of direction. Chuckling nervously you muttered to yourself, "I'm in danger." Crying out in pain you felt the hem of your shirt grabbed and pulled behind you as it strangled your neck as you are met with an angry MP. "Hey Ronen-buddy-what brings you in this part of town?" 

"You stole from me." Your anxiety doubled as you realized you were now at the entrance of the Underground as he opened the doors and pulled you closer to the entrance. "I could care less about that book you stole but you don't steal my shit and get away with it." Spitting in his face he grunted as you attempted to kick him in the balls-which by the way-failed miserably. 

Thrown into the Underground City you fell down the steps as you landed flat on your back and felt your breath catch in your throat. Struggling to breathe you witnessed the wooden doors close in front of you as you felt your pain begin to numben until you finally sat up. "Oh god...What am I gonna do." Tears began to form into your eyes as you realized that Ronen would never open the door for you. 

You were stuck. 

-5 Years Later-

"So all you have to do is aim using the axis, wiggle the hips, pull the trigger, and release the hook. That should be simple enough." Sitting on a wooden chair you stared down at the MP that you blindfolded, gagged, and kidnapped. "Thanks buddy that was very informative." Attaching the leather belts onto your body you strapped on his gear as he whimpered at being robbed right in front of him. "Aww, buddy don't cry! It's only your first day so they should go easy on you! Thanks for the pamphlet, I'll be keeping this for safekeeping."

Stuffing the pamphlet into your back pocket you released the cloth gag from the MPs mouth, "You won't get away with this!" 

"Yes, I will." Forming your hand into a fist you hit a pressure point on his neck as his body went limp into the chair. Untying him you let his body fall limply on the floor as you made your escape through alleyways and ratholes that were scattered all over the Underground. Ever since you were thrown down you were forced to learn every rathole, every alleyway, and every shortcut to make escaping quick and easy. 

Physcially you aren't the strongest but you were witty and that was all you needed. 

\- 

"You fucking brat get back here!" Heavy panting and swiftly turning the corner of a building a small raven-haired teen sprinted through the many alleyways of the Underground running like his life depended on it. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he heard the stomping footsteps echo from behind him as he made the awful mistake in attempting to steal clothing from a shop owner that happened heavily armed. Normally it wouldn't be a problem to disarm the pistol from the man but today was just not in his favor. The teen was clearly not made to be sneaky as the moment he stuffed his bag with clothing and attempted to walk out he was caught by the shop owner. His frantic heartbeat and troubled mind urged his body to run at an exceptional speed as he took a sharp turn into an alleyway and squeezed his small frame through a hidden rathole. Sucking in his breath he waited for the pounding footsteps to pass by before he even attempted to make his escape. 

Seconds past as the heavy footsteps clashed by a nearby puddle and left the raven-head undetected. Taking off his satchel from his shoulder he pulled out a white button-up shirt with a dark brown vest. It was by far the best thing he had stolen and he was going to put it to good use, his dirty and ripped up clothes annoyed him to the point of wanting to walk around naked. The white material was smooth to the touch as his fingertips basked in the silky sensation making him sigh in relief...until he found a small dirt smudge at the hem of the shirt. 

"God damnit." He cursed at the dirt stain as he rolled his eyes at the mess, "You win some you lose some." Wiping off the dirt from his pants he put the clothing back into his satchel and crawled out of the rathole. The walk back to his home was quiet and much to his liking peaceful. Opening the front door Levi took off his boots at the front entrance and threw himself on the couch with a very satisfying THUMP.

Laying on his back he took a deep breath in and exhaled closing his eyes in utter relief, everything was quiet except the pounding of his heart. Hearing the front door open Levi casually leaned over the side of the couch as Furlan dusted off his boots and entered with a bag of groceries in hand. "Oh hey, you didn't die," Relaxing back into the couch Levi continued to relax, "That's a relief." 

"Furlan chuckled in response as he set the groceries down on the kitchen counter, "You know I have a sneaking suspicion that you might care about me." 

"Tch, keep dreaming." Relaxing back into the couch Levi hummed in content as his eyes began to slowly droop and eventually close. "I just enjoy your ability to not be a total shit head." Feeling a shift on the other end of the couch the raven head squinted open an eye as he glared at the silver blond male who sat on the other end of the couch he was laying on. "I stand corrected. There's another couch right there," Pointing towards the one that was vacant Levi huffed as he sat up, "and you still chose to sit on the one I'm laying on?" 

"Yup!" Swinging his arms behind the couch Furlan let his whole back get enveloped into the soft couch. "I wanted to irk you just this once." As much as the two refused to admit their company was silent but there was no awkward silence that they both hated nor an attempt at small talk. Peace and quiet loomed over them as there was simply no way this cool ambiance could go bad- **THUMP.**

On cue, a hard object hit the roof of their house as frantic footsteps seemed to follow as the duo flung themselves off the couch in an attempt to gather a nearby weapon. Grabbing hold of a kitchen knife Levi owned he peeked through the window curtain to find a hooded figure fly past their window and land onto a nearby building. "Holy shit Furlan get your ass over and check this out." Peering through the window alongside the small teen Furlan watched in amazement as the hooded figure stood proudly on the building wearing ODM gear.

What caught them most by surprise was the fact that the MP's were running after the figure screaming _"Thief!"_ and _"Coward!"_. Who would have thought that MPs were not allowed to use ODM gear unless given permission? They would have never thought that anyone in the underground would have the balls to steal from the Military Police-much less ODM gear that this weird excuse of a human stole. 

As the thief stood on top of the building their stance suddenly changed as they began to mock the MPs before they jumped into the window of the building yelling, "You'll never catch me alive coppers!" In a flash, countless military police entered the building as they shattered windows and broke down doors as they attempted to catch the thief...only for them to exit using the backdoor. The police were too invested looking through the top story of the building they failed to realize that an obvious exit could be used to escape the building.

Unhooking the cloak the figure revealed to be a teen as they proceeded to quickly fold up their cloak and take out a new one from their satchel and drape it over their body. With the long cloak over their body, the clothing piece completely masked the gear and they proceeded to go on their mighty way. Catching sight of the duo staring at them the teen glared at them and made a slicing motion with their finger on their neck as they continued to walk away from the scene. 

"The police can't be that stupid," Furlan informed Levi as he pointed to the MPs who ran into a totally different direction from the teen. "Or can they?" 

"It doesn't matter that their brains are the size of walnuts as long as they have the ODM gear they'll always be a threat." The raven head stated as he still let his gaze linger on the thief longer than he had expected.

"Unless we have gear like that thief we saw."

"What's the plan, Furlan?"

"Let's tail their ass." Springing away from the window the duo hastily put their shoes on and continued to follow the cloaked thief. 


	3. Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: 
> 
> \- 
> 
> ^ that all by itself will signify a small time jump or a perspective change.

\- Year 839 -

The echo of footsteps hitting the pavement was the only thing that you could focus on as you turned another corner away from the scene that had occurred just moments ago. The Military Police were hounding you ever since your heist with the gas cylinder since the afternoon. The original plan was to steal gas cylinders from new recruits that were stationed at the center of the city -but oh no the bastards just had to scream for help.

Six gas cylinders. 

It was enough gas to last you for a few months if you conserved it correctly but with the chaos of escaping it made for a long day of hiding and outwitting the MPs. You had managed to scatter the gas cylinders all around the city but at the rate you were flying you were sure that they were very far away from you. All you could remember was the sound of metal clashing with cement as you were being chased all over the city.

It was fun at first, but the lack of actually talented soldiers made you realize that you would not be getting any form of entertainment from them. The ones that managed to keep up were boring as all hell but man were they persistent. 

FIVE HOURS. They had tailed your ass for 5 hours. So what did you do entertain yourself? Mockery of course. Getting the soldiers boiled up gave you so much satisfaction but not nearly enough to quench your thirst for amusement. A few hops here, a jump there, and a few skips just for shits and giggles. Just when you managed to get them off your tracks you got a couple of thugs following you. Perfect. Just perfect.

You had just barely escaped trained soldiers but now you were being tracked down by two ~~surprisingly handsome~~ thugs. Snapping yourself out of your thoughts you quickened your pace towards the sea of civilians knowing that they would give you enough cover to hide in plain sight and maybe give you enough space to reload your gas. Unfortunately, once in the middle of the crowd, you failed to realize just how compacted the civilians were. Grimacing at the stench you felt yourself internally gag, _seriously it was so sweaty and hot they all smelt like a wet dog!_

For the most part, you 'disappeared' and were away from any watchful eyes but had no way to slide your tanks in without someone bumping into you. ' _Screw it these were worthless anyways'._ You muttered as you hastily dropped your empty gas cylinders as they slid on the ground with a **clink** and made a running start towards a merchants canopy that blocked an alleyway entrance. Diving over the wooden crates you heard the poor man yelp in surprise as you slid right past his large frame. 

Using the free space you made haste in inserting the full tanks into your gear as the sound of the air flowing through the ODM gear made your heart flutter in excitement. Placing your thumb on the axis of the grip you aimed your hook at the top of the building and readied to take flight. 

Before you could pull the trigger the sound of wood scraping cement began to fill your ears as a body collided with your own knocking you down to the cold floor. "Oi Levi, I got her!" Hissing in pain you took note of the silver blond who was clutching at your abdomen with a firm grip. Lifting you from the ground he stood behind you making sure his hold on you was tighter than before making sure you had no room to escape. 

Reeling your elbow back you swung at his head forcing him to loosen his grip on you. Reaching to touch his wound was his first mistake giving you the chance to sway your limbs wildly knocking his center of balance. In a final attempt to break free, you squeezed through his grip and landed butt first on the floor in utter success. Pulling the trigger the wires were wired and hooked onto the top of the building in front of you, feeling a wave of relief wash over you as you felt your feet being lifted from the ground. 

Suffice to say you take back that sigh of relief. 

Grabbed by your ankles you were thrown back down as the steel wires were forcefully released from the building and twisted violently around your body. The metal hooks piercing through your clothing and digging into your arms staining the white-collar up into a deep crimson.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Do you know how hard it is to wash the blood off of WHITE CLOTHING!" Shouting at the ~~handsome~~ raven-haired man in front of you-you struggled under all of the wires that hugged your body. The sudden realization that you were trapped began to loom over you as your body began to desperately loosen the wires only to make very little progress. 

"Stop panicking idiot." The one who you assumed was Levi took little interest in the situation and leaned back onto the brick wall. 

"Levi." Glaring at the teen adjacent from him he took his attention back to you. "What he means is we aren't here to harm you, we just to talk." 

"Oh? So chasing me down the street and knocking me down on my ass is your way of talking?" You snapped back. 

Taken by surprise the young man thought to himself for a while before continuing, "Well, when you put it like that it makes us seem like the bad guys!" 

Clicking your tongue in annoyance you silently let your hands-free themselves from the metal restraints, "That's fucked up man. 1 out of 5 stars, you need to work on your social skills." Sneaking your hand into your satchel you made sure to feel for your Molotov and lighter and lit the cloth using the limited space you threw it at their feet. Ribbons of red and orange burst forth from the explosion as fire sprung onto their clothing, luckily you intended to scare not to kill. The collateral damage should be enough for them to feel a slight burst of pain but not enough to where it could cause second-degree burns. 

The two thugs began to quickly pat themselves off as you untangled yourself from the wires that wrapped around your frame. "Sorry guys nothing personal!" Firing the wires once more you successfully stood on top of the building staring down at the now recovered duo. "I'm sure you're lovely people!" 

"Oi! You better get your ass down here before I-"

"-Psht, what are you? My mom?" Sitting on the rooftop you were strangely intrigued by the two of them and decided you could spare a few minutes. "B'sides if I do get down that'll be rather stupid of me, seeing as you two aren't the... kindest of individuals. I'll be taking my leave now losers-"

"--WAIT!" 

Confused you turned around once again, "WHAT?!" You snapped back as you felt your patience decreasing by the second. "I don't have all day so make it snappy." 

"Names Furlan and this is Levi, we just want to talk." 

"HA! Hilarious." You said rolling your eyes. "I'm assuming you want me to do a job for you, ain't that right?"

Eyeing the two you turned your gaze towards the merchant who made it his new missions to leave you three as fast as humanly possible. "Yes, can we talk somewhere more," Motioning to the sea of people who's gazes were keen on the three of you, "Private." 

Standing up you stood at the edge of the building refusing to get down until you had a decent escape plan, y' know, in case everything goes to shit. Seeing the duo take a turn around a corner you realized you were familiar with this section of the Underground and decided to join them on the ground. "So fellas what'd you wanna talk about?" Hopping down the building you let your feet softly land on the ground. 

Walking behind the two you waited for the silver-blond to answer your question seeing as he was the most talkative of the two. Oddly enough you surprised when the one named Levi was the one who responded, "We want to strike a deal with you." 

Entering a discreet neighborhood it just so happened to be the area you left the MP's in the dirt earlier that day. Being led inside a home you gawked at the cleanliness of the doorstep, "What kind of deal--"

"-Dust your shoes at the front door." Abruptly stopping you looked down at your shoes and noticed just how much dirt littered your shoes. Seeing Levis's face distort to disgust, "On second thought just take your shoes odd and leave them outside." 

Nervously chuckling at the command you took your shoes off and stepped inside. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself," Sitting down at the diner table the three of you began your negotiation. "The names (Y/n)."

"Just (Y/n)?" Levi questioned

"Yup, I wasn't exactly graced with a surname."

"Names Levi." Smirking you questioned him back.

"Just Levi?" A sly smirk was plastered on his face as he stared at you with a playful gleam in your eyes.

"Just Levi." 

"I'm Furlan Church, a pleasure to meet you." Furlan butted in as he stuck his hand out ready for you to shake it. "So, as we mentioned, we are interested in working with you. We saw you earlier escaping the Military Police using stolen ODM equipment."

Leaning back into the chair you felt your equipment clink together, "Yeah, I stole it. Am I right to assume you lot want gear of your own?" 

"Yes, we realized that it would be beneficial in completing our tasks and getting the upper hand in this shit hole," Levi discussed. "What form of payment would you want in exchange for two sets of everything?" 

Feeling the color drain from your (s/c) face you felt your jaw drop at the request. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, did you just say TWO OF EVERYTHING!?" Their nod confirmed it as you let your face rest in your hands while you silently screamed in utter despair. "Now, I know that getting the ODM gear is your top priority, but," Just thinking about the time you stole gear from the newbie you wondered if you could achieve the same result but with two full sets of gear. "You have to understand that stealing one is hard enough but TWO-wow it's like you guys are trying to kill me!"

Feeling the setting shift into a thick tension you "Tch, sounds to me like your complaining we'll be paying you a fair amount. So can you do it or not?" 

Scoffing at his attitude you retorted back, "Oh I can do it, but I'm not going to be taking your bullshit and backtalk." Standing from the chair you looked down at the two, "I can always leave. After all, you came to me for help, not the other way around." 

Glaring at Levi specifically he in exchange flipped you off. _That son of a bitch._ Furlan felt the pit of his stomach drop as he saw you _r_ eadying your belongings you swung your satchel over your solider and prepared to leave the home. "Excuse me for a second while I talk to my buddy over here." Urging you back to your seat he convinced you to stay for a while longer as he dragged Levi into a separate room. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't point your nasty finger at me." Slapping Furlan's hand away from his face Levi leaned against the bedroom and continued to express his confusion, "I don't get why we can't just steal the gear ourselves." 

"First off my finger is not dirty, and second, it's damn near impossible." Furlan couldn't begin to express the importance of this deal going off without a hitch. The inclusion of the ODM gear would only scratch the surface of how better off the gang will be if they included you in it. "We don't know how to get the gear off the bastards without damaging it and let's not mention the fact that the belts, buckles, gas cylinders, AND actual compressed air are impossible to find." 

Reflecting on the idea Levi was still not convinced that this deal was something worth the time and effort for. Though he couldn't deny it, the silver blond made good argumentative points. Sighing in defeat the ravenette had made up his mind, "You make the call. If you think she'll make a good ally, I'll trust you." A wave of relief flooded Furlan as he stood taller than before and signaled Levi to follow him back to the dining table. 

"Sorry that took so long-"On cue, you were found on the front door entrance tying your shoelaces ready to leave. 

"Whoops, my bad I thought the deal was off so I decided to pack my things." Finishing tying your shoe you pat the space next to you offering him a seat on the cement floor. Furlan took the liberty in sitting next to you as Levi sat on your other side. "I have an idea to get the gear no later than a week." Pulling out your satchel you dug your hand into it and pulled out your leather survival book you stole five years ago.

It was still in mint conditions with a few coffee stains here and there but it was still very useful. Flipping through the many pages of the book you came across your feather bookmark. "Is that a feather?" Levi questioned you. 

"Yeah, a dove feather if we're being specific." You found it just flying through the streets of the underground and you were lucky that no one else had seen it before you practically dove( ha get it?) yourself into mud attempting to keep its pearly white color. To your surprise, it still remained its same white color and you would like for it to stay that way. "You can hold it if your hands aren't dirty." 

"Are you calling me filthy?" 

Turning your attention to Furlan you ignored Levi's remark. "Nevermind, Furlan would YOU like to hold it?" 

"Sure!" Grabbing the feather Furlan let his index finger slide against the soft silky texture of the vane (The soft part of the feather).

Offended Levi glared you down as you smirked at the silver blond's reaction to the foreign object. "Oh so you don't ask Furlan if his hands are clean but you ask me?" 

"I trust Furlan, he seems like the type of guy who keeps his hands clean at all times."

"She is right, I do hold myself to a high standard of cleanliness."

"You two can go fuck yourselves." Snorting at his remark you were returned the feather and thought you could tease the short man further. Motioning your hand towards Levi you watched as his hand came close to grabbing the further until you swiped your hand away just as he was mere millimeters from holding it. 

"Yeah no, you're a very rude person and that shouldn't be rewarded." Snickering to yourself you felt the need to tease him more. "I'll let you hold it if you apologize." 

Attempting to give Levi the feather he swatted your hand away as you tried to muffle in your laughter. 

Calming down you placed the feather onto your lap and read the title of the page that was sure to aid in your heist. "This is what we'll use to get the gear fellas." 

**"Smoke Bomb"**

A bomb that produces a continuous discharge of smoke rather than an explosion, used to mark a target for an aerial attack, indicate wind direction, produce a smokescreen, etc. A smoke bomb, as mentioned is a throwable item that must be ignited.

Materials: 

  * Sugar (sucrose or table sugar)
  * Potassium nitrate, KNO3, also known as saltpeter (Pottasium Nitrate is essentially an ionic salt of potassium ions K+ and nitrate ions NO3−, and is an alkali metal nitrate.)
  * Skillet or Pan
  * Aluminum foil or mold



How to create it:

  1. Pour 3 parts potassium nitrate to 2 parts sugar into your pan or skillet (5:3 ratio is also good). Note that measurements don't need to be exact but the amount of potassium nitrate must be greater than the amount of sugar or else the bomb will be harder to light or burn more slowly. 
  2. Apply low heat to the pan when stirring making sure to use long strokes. If you notice your sugar melting along the edges quickly remove from heat and decrease the temperature before you continue stirring.
  3. Mix until caramel or chocolate color.
  4. Continue stirring until liquified then remove from heat.
  5. Pour liquid into your aluminum foil or mold. (Note that the shape and size will affect the burning pattern.) 
  6. Once cooled remove the bomb from the aluminum foil/mold.
  7. To activate you can light any part of the bomb and throw it. 



"Where the hell are you going to get Potassium nitrate?" 

"Psht, I already have some a blacksmith paid me." Closing the book you placed it soundly back into your satchel and reviewed your wristwatch. "Well, fellas it's getting late. I have to finish a few errands so we can discuss this at a later time." 

Standing up you grabbed hold of your handles and couldn't help but see the number of bloodstains your white-collar shirt had. "I'll get you a new one," Glancing back you saw Levi was the one that had spoken. "You're right, blood is difficult to wash off of white clothing." 

"Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 1500?" Seeing them nod at the time (3:00 pm). And with that, you pushed the triggers and left the duo behind. You would have _loved_ to stay longer but you shouldn't forget that you had gas cylinders to get around the city and you were not about to lose them. 

It took a few hours but in the end you had gathered the last remaining cylinder and flew off once again. Navigating through the tall abandoned building that you called your home, you landed hard on your ~~thick scrumptious~~ ass as you miscalculated the landing of one of your wires. "Goddamnit, I need to work on the landing." 

Rubbing your butt in pain you groaned dragging your feet on the floor and entered the building. It wasn't the best housing but you did your best cleaning the floor you used-the 7th floor to be precise. Why seven you may ask? Because it was the only floor where it wasn't infested with rats and mold. 

You did your best cleaning that floor with the stolen cleaning supplies and bleach to thoroughly kill the nasty bacteria but there was no way you would get it as clean as the home of Furlan and Levi. It wasn't much but it was honest work. 

Going through your pantry you took out the loaves of bread and stuffed one into your mouth as you could feel your jaw unhinge as you tried to deep throat an entire loaf of bread. Successfully devouring the bread you let it sink in that, yes, you did just deep throat that bread, and no, you do not regret it in the slightest. 

Sighing in content you opened the door to your room and began to take off the belts and buckles of the gear and lay flat on your mattress. "Damn those two are hot..."

-

"You two are hot as fuck." 

"Excuse me?" Stifling back laughter you looked over at Levi who stared deadpanned in your direction. "Would you mind repeating that statement? I don't think I heard you right the first time." 

"You guys are incredibly good looking, I mean you could start a host club and-" Furlan slapped his hand over your mouth muffling the next cursed sentence that came out of your mouth. 

"-Never mention us and a host club in the same sentence ever again." Shrugging your shoulders you took off your shoes at the entrance of their house and walked inside. 

"I've got the goods." You had decided to wake up early in the morning to create the smoke bombs and brought the finished product to Levi's house. "I made four, one to test out and the other three to use in para days." 

"Whats in three days?"

"A new squad of fresh MP recruits."

> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to take the quiz at the character customization!


	4. .UH OH.

Uh OH. 

It seems that there is no new chapter uploaded yet! 

If you continue to the next chapter you will be re-reading the book but using different pronouns! 

Please be patient and a new chapter will be uploaded shortly! 

Feel Free To Comment Tho!

I enjoy reading them!


	5. Dawn (B)

"That's not a happy story." You muttered to yourself as you lay sprawled on the library floor basking in the store's unforgettable old book smell. Flipping through the last page of the book you sighed in defeat as you stared at the now finished book, it was a new release from one of your favorite authors. When you heard the news of the release you knew you just had to read it, It wasn't their best work as the ending was very predictable and the characters were not likable in the slightest. But you take what you can get. 

Yawning you sat up from the floor and stretched your limps as the satisfying _POP_ and the release from your joints made your body limp in satisfaction. A sigh of relief escaped you as you wiped away at your eye buggers as the sun began to rise and illuminate the library walls into a vibrant orange hue. 

"Oh shit." Bolting off the floor you gathered your belongings into your satchel-which wasn't much leaving your bag practically empty. Just as you were about to leave from the backdoor a small glint from the corner of the library had your curiosity peaked. Walking towards it a medium-sized book entered your line of sight as you removed it from the shelf and inspected it.

A leather book.

No name.

No author. 

Flipping through the old stained pages you found it to be a regular survivor guide. Though what confused you were the pictures and information inside, there were words and weapons here you couldn't possibly know of and this only furthered your need to steal this book. Stuffing it into your satchel you heard keys jingle from the entrance of the library as you made a running sprint towards the backdoor and left.

Much to your unawareness, the Librarian had seen you leave the store. It didn't bother her that much as no one really willingly reads her books anyways besides you, but seeing the empty slot in the bookshelf made her blood run cold. Quickly speed walking towards the corner of the library she desperately tried to find the leather book she had stored in the back only to find it missing. Getting to her feet she chased after you but by then you were long gone unaware of the importance of that book. 

Walking through the streets of Wall Maria you were very grateful to be living in this section of the walls. Your parents must have been wealthy for you to have been born here, but you must've not been lucky as you were an orphan. The orphanage never did tell you who they were only that "Your parents are either dead or didn't want you, so you better kiss ass and get yourselves some new ones!"

By then you had already decided you were going to live on your own away from that hellish building. it wasn't that the adults there sucked it was the children and their edgy attitude. Entering an alleyway you encountered a few Military Police who-as per usual were having a serious hangover for their morning shifts. You were never the type to kneel and gawk at authorities-especially if they were the MPs. 

All they do is drink booze to their heart's content and this only works if we're both honest here, there isn't a single person in Wall Maria who actually thinks they are a contributing member of society.

I mean just look at them! 

On cue, you passed by knocked out soldiers who were slumped over a wooden table filled to the brim with empty bottles of booze. Slipping your hand into their pockets you pulled out a bag of coins and a stack of cash, stealing their money was like stealing bread from an orphan. Making haste with your earnings you walked away from the slouched soldiers and stuffed the cash into your satchel. Entering back into the busy streets you would _accidentally_ bump into a few villagers and _accidentally_ steal their belongings that were in their pockets. 

_Yes, stealing is 'bad' but what they don't know won't hurt them... I'm hungry._

Walking towards your favorite merchant you bought a breakfast sandwich using the money that you stole. They are a hefty price but damn are they good and worth it! Giving him a few of your coins you received the sandwich and moaned in satisfaction at the first bite. The toasted bread and creamy cheese were complimenting the eggs so well it was if they were having a threesome no one asked for but what everyone deserved. You enjoyed every bite of the sandwich, but alas, nothing stays forever. It was always sad to say goodbye but this was the hardest yet as you were down to your last bite. Wiping away a small tear from your eyes you gave in and munched on the last bite...This sandwich just wasn't meant to last. 

Slipping past a few civilians you threw the napkins in some persons trashcan you went through a rat hole and entered your little hideout where you let your body fall on your makeshift mattress. Taking in a deep breath you exhaled deeper into your bed as you were satisfied with today's findings. Removing your satchel you dumped everything onto your bed as you examined everything you stole this morning. There was the money, leather book, some dudes glasses, and a wallet! 

Grabbing the leather book you finally began to take in every detail of it as the cover had two belts to secure it in place and a few organic lines to decorate the cover. Unbuckling the belts you opened the book to find it reading, " **This Book Belongs To:"** There was no name written in it. Flipping to the next page it read in BLOCKY handwriting, _SURVIVAL IN TACTICS._

"Oh yeah, this bad boy is all mine!" Reading the Table of Contents it was filled to the brim with ' **How to make throwable items'** to ' **Basic First Aid'.** Skimming past the boring parts which were the 'Safety and parental guidelines' you scoffed at reading it. You don't have to read parental guidelines if you don't have parents in the first place. Skipping past the medical mumbo jumbo you were going to read that later, what you were most interested in was the makeshift weapons. 

Reading through there weapons name 'Nail Bomb', another was a 'Smoke Bomb', but the one that interested you the most was the;

**"A Molotov Cocktail"**

Despite its name, a Molotov cocktail is not an alcoholic drink but rather a homemade bomb or incendiary device, which creates an explosion of fire. This form of weapon is a throwable item and can have a diverse range group if thrown correctly.

Materials: 

\- Flammable Liquid

\- Cloth

-A lighter

-Preferably a glass bottle (but any easily shatterable object is fine)

How to create it:

  1. Pour the flammable liquid into your shatterable object

  2. Stuff your cloth into the object holding the flammable liquid, make sure the cloth is soaked in the liquid.

  3. Leave a portion of the cloth untouched from the flammable liquid.

  4. Grab your lighter and burn the untouched cloth

  5. Throw immediately to the desired target (For a longer range aim at a 45 degree angle)

  6. Enjoy.




"Golly that sounds destructive... I have to make one!"Closing the book and tied the belts together you put it inside your satchel as you surveyed you dirty little rat hole and found an old sock in the corner of the room. Grabbing it you could see visible holes as loose threads began to dismantle the sock, _yeah there is no way I'm using this._ Gathering more socks from your area you continued to stuff it into your satchel as well as a few empty glass bottles. Planning to use the sock as the cloth you left your home and went to scavenge a bottle of hardcore liquor. _I wonder if those soldiers have any more liquor they didn't finish?_

Humming to yourself you passed by the entrance of the underground city, you had heard stories of MPs who were slaughtered by the thugs who lived there. Humans against humans. It was a sad thing to think about but what could you do? Its either they kill or get killed, even then the lack of sunlight is slowly killing them off.

"I would hate to be living down there." You muttered to yourself unaware that it was loud enough for one of the soldiers to look curiously over at you as a smirk was present on his face. 

"You got that right kid." Surprised you stopped in your tracks as you cautiously eyed the soldier who made his way towards you. "The people there would die to get one glimpse at the sun-hell what am I saying? They are killing each other to get here, kinda pathetic if you ask me." Clicking your tongue in annoyance you rolled your eyes at him, thinking it would be best to walk away from him the sight of Absinthe (A very flammable alcoholic drink) stopped you in your tracks. _I need that._

Walking towards him you made sure there was an opening to escape once you grabbed the bottle you continued the conversation. "Let's be real here unless they find gold doubloons down there it's just damn near impossible to get up here." Shrugging your shoulders at the conversation you inched closer to the stash of Absinthe while the soldiers whose name tag read _'Nolan Peters'._ "Especially since you guys are clearly in the right in keeping them down there." 

Seeing Nolan sit on the chair he offered you a seat next to him, gladly complying you chose to seat closest to the Absinthe and let your satchel fall closely on the Absinthe. "I like your way of thinking kid, It IS hard work keeping everyone in line." Sliding your hand down the chair you grabbed hold of the bottle and sneakily placed it into your satchel where the sheer amount of socks silenced the **CLINK** of the bottle. _I am about to steal your stuff and you won't even know it was me._

"Of course if anything the MPs should get paid even more with the amount of bullshit you all have to deal with!" Stroking his ego even further you wondered if your satchel was big enough to hold another bottle of Absinthe. Going in for another bottle a woman screaming startled you as you quickly placed the second bottle into your satchel before calmly standing up. "It has been nice chatting with you but I think its time for me to leave." Waving him goodbye you tried your best to conceal your nervousness as you began to walk away. 

Once a good distance away you bolted away laughing maniacally and jumped up in glee with a _'Yahoo!'_ "Oh yes, I am about to cause havoc and no one can stop me!" Sliding into your rathole you proceeded to empty the bottles of alcohol into the smaller glasses that you had found as the green liquid filled the bottles up and stuffed them with the socks. Giving yourself a pat on your shoulder you now had 5 Molotoves and a newfound urge to use them as you stuffed a box of matches into your pocket.

Crawling out the hole once again you walked around as you stole laundry that was hung up drying in the sun. Stuffing it into your satchel the bag was completely packed as the clothing was peeking out from the sides but they did silence the _clanking_ noises the Molotov's were making. Peeking from the corner you gave a small huff as you began to merge with the crowd of people who were out for their morning stroll.

Things were going great as you continued to merge with the people until the same scream from earlier was heard as a woman violently began pointing at you. "That's the kid! He stole a book from my library!" The librarian glared viciously at you as Nolan-the soldier that you stole the alcohol from widened his eyes bolted my direction.

"Oh shit." Sprinting in the other direction you collided with townspeople as they grunted in surprise with your sudden change of direction. Chuckling nervously you muttered to yourself, "I'm in danger." Crying out in pain you felt the hem of your shirt grabbed and pulled behind you as it strangled your neck as you are met with an angry MP. "Hey Ronen-buddy-what brings you in this part of town?" 

"You stole from me." Your anxiety doubled as you realized you were now at the entrance of the Underground as he opened the doors and pulled you closer to the entrance. "I could care less about that book you stole but you don't steal my shit and get away with it." Spitting in his face he grunted as you attempted to kick him in the balls-which by the way-failed miserably. 

Thrown into the Underground City you fell down the steps as you landed flat on your back and felt your breath catch in your throat. Struggling to breathe you witnessed the wooden doors close in front of you as you felt your pain begin to numben until you finally sat up. "Oh god...What am I gonna do." Panic began to swirl into your mind as you realized that Ronen would never open the door for you. 

You were stuck. 

**-5 Years Later-**

"So all you have to do is aim using the axis, wiggle the hips, pull the trigger, and release the hook. That should be simple enough." Sitting on a wooden chair you stared down at the MP that you blindfolded, gagged, and kidnapped. "Thanks, buddy that was very informative." Attaching the leather belts onto your body you strapped on his gear as he whimpered at being robbed right in front of him. "Aww, buddy don't cry! It's only your first day so they should go easy on you! Thanks for the pamphlet, I'll be keeping this for safekeeping."

Stuffing the pamphlet into your back pocket you released the cloth gag from the MPs mouth, "You won't get away with this!" 

"Yes, I will." Forming your hand into a fist you hit a pressure point on his neck as his body went limp into the chair. Untying him you let his body fall limply on the floor as you made your escape through alleyways and ratholes that were scattered all over the Underground. Ever since you were thrown down you were forced to learn every rathole, every alleyway, and every shortcut to make escaping quick and easy. 

Physcially you aren't the strongest but you were witty and that was all you needed. 

\- 

"You fucking brat get back here!" Heavy panting and swiftly turning the corner of a building a small raven-haired teen sprinted through the many alleyways of the Underground running like his life depended on it. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he heard the stomping footsteps echo from behind him as he made the awful mistake in attempting to steal clothing from a shop owner that happened heavily armed. Normally it wouldn't be a problem to disarm the pistol from the man but today was just not in his favor. The teen was clearly not made to be sneaky as the moment he stuffed his bag with clothing and attempted to walk out he was caught by the shop owner. His frantic heartbeat and troubled mind urged his body to run at an exceptional speed as he took a sharp turn into an alleyway and squeezed his small frame through a hidden rathole. Sucking in his breath he waited for the pounding footsteps to pass by before he even attempted to make his escape. 

Seconds past as the heavy footsteps clashed by a nearby puddle and left the raven-head undetected. Taking off his satchel from his shoulder he pulled out a white button-up shirt with a dark brown vest. It was by far the best thing he had stolen and he was going to put it to good use, his dirty and ripped up clothes annoyed him to the point of wanting to walk around naked. The white material was smooth to the touch as his fingertips basked in the silky sensation making him sigh in relief...until he found a small dirt smudge at the hem of the shirt. 

"God damnit." He cursed at the dirt stain as he rolled his eyes at the mess, "You win some you lose some." Wiping off the dirt from his pants he put the clothing back into his satchel and crawled out of the rathole. The walk back to his home was quiet and much to his liking peaceful. Opening the front door Levi took off his boots at the front entrance and threw himself on the couch with a very satisfying THUMP.

Laying on his back he took a deep breath in and exhaled closing his eyes in utter relief, everything was quiet except the pounding of his heart. Hearing the front door open Levi casually leaned over the side of the couch as Furlan dusted off his boots and entered with a bag of groceries in hand. "Oh hey, you didn't die," Relaxing back into the couch Levi continued to relax, "That's a relief." 

"Furlan chuckled in response as he set the groceries down on the kitchen counter, "You know I have a sneaking suspicion that you might care about me." 

"Tch, keep dreaming." Relaxing back into the couch Levi hummed in content as his eyes began to slowly droop and eventually close. "I just enjoy your ability to not be a total shit head." Feeling a shift on the other end of the couch the raven head squinted open an eye as he glared at the silver blond male who sat on the other end of the couch he was laying on. "I stand corrected. There's another couch right there," Pointing towards the one that was vacant Levi huffed as he sat up, "and you still chose to sit on the one I'm laying on?" 

"Yup!" Swinging his arms behind the couch Furlan let his whole back get enveloped into the soft couch. "I wanted to irk you just this once." As much as the two refused to admit their company was silent but there was no awkward silence that they both hated nor an attempt at small talk. Peace and quiet loomed over them as there was simply no way this cool ambiance could go bad- **THUMP.**

On cue, a hard object hit the roof of their house as frantic footsteps seemed to follow as the duo flung themselves off the couch in an attempt to gather a nearby weapon. Grabbing hold of a kitchen knife Levi owned he peeked through the window curtain to find a hooded figure fly past their window and land onto a nearby building. "Holy shit Furlan get your ass over and check this out." Peering through the window alongside the small teen Furlan watched in amazement as the hooded figure stood proudly on the building wearing ODM gear.

What caught them most by surprise was the fact that the MP's were running after the figure screaming _"Thief!"_ and _"Coward!"_. Who would have thought that MPs were not allowed to use ODM gear unless given permission? They would have never thought that anyone in the underground would have the balls to steal from the Military Police-much less ODM gear that this weird excuse of a human stole. 

As the thief stood on top of the building their stance suddenly changed as they began to mock the MPs before they jumped into the window of the building yelling, "You'll never catch me alive coppers!" In a flash, countless military police entered the building as they shattered windows and broke down doors as they attempted to catch the thief...only for them to exit using the backdoor. The police were too invested looking through the top story of the building they failed to realize that an obvious exit could be used to escape the building.

Unhooking the cloak the figure revealed to be a teen as he proceeded to quickly fold up his cloak and take out a new one from his satchel and drape it over his body. With the long cloak over their body, the clothing piece completely masked the gear and they proceeded to go on their mighty way. Catching sight of the duo staring at them the teen glared at them and made a slicing motion with his finger on his neck as he continued to walk away from the scene. 

"The police can't be that stupid," Furlan informed Levi as he pointed to the MPs who ran into a totally different direction from the teen. "Or can they?" 

"It doesn't matter that their brains are the size of walnuts as long as they have the ODM gear they'll always be a threat." The raven head stated as he still let his gaze linger on the thief longer than he had expected.

"Unless we have gear like that thief we saw."

"What's the plan, Furlan?"

"Let's tail his ass." Springing away from the window the duo hastily put their shoes on and continued to follow the cloaked thief.


	6. Onward

\- Year 839 -

The echo of footsteps hitting the pavement was the only thing that you could focus on as you turned another corner away from the scene that had occurred just moments ago. The Military Police were hounding you ever since your heist with the gas cylinder since the afternoon. The original plan was to steal gas cylinders from new recruits that were stationed at the center of the city -but oh no the bastards just had to scream for help.

Six gas cylinders. 

It was enough gas to last you for a few months if you conserved it correctly but with the chaos of escaping it made for a long day of hiding and outwitting the MPs. You had managed to scatter the gas cylinders all around the city but at the rate you were flying you were sure that they were very far away from you. All you could remember was the sound of metal clashing with cement as you were being chased all over the city.

It was fun at first, but the lack of actually talented soldiers made you realize that you would not be getting any form of entertainment from them. The ones that managed to keep up were boring as all hell but man were they persistent. 

FIVE HOURS. They had tailed your ass for 5 hours. So what did you do entertain yourself? Mockery of course. Getting the soldiers boiled up gave you so much satisfaction but not nearly enough to quench your thirst for amusement. A few hops here, a jump there, and a few skips just for shits and giggles. Just when you managed to get them off your tracks you got a couple of thugs following you. Perfect. Just perfect.

You had just barely escaped trained soldiers but now you were being tracked down by two ~~surprisingly handsome~~ thugs. Snapping yourself out of your thoughts you quickened your pace towards the sea of civilians knowing that they would give you enough cover to hide in plain sight and maybe give you enough space to reload your gas. Unfortunately, once in the middle of the crowd, you failed to realize just how compacted the civilians were. Grimacing at the stench you felt yourself internally gag, _seriously it was so sweaty and hot they all smelt like a wet dog!_

For the most part, you 'disappeared' and were away from any watchful eyes but had no way to slide your tanks in without someone bumping into you. ' _Screw it these were worthless anyways'._ You muttered as you hastily dropped your empty gas cylinders as they slid on the ground with a **clink** and made a running start towards a merchants canopy that blocked an alleyway entrance. Diving over the wooden crates you heard the poor man yelp in surprise as you slid right past his large frame. 

Using the free space you made haste in inserting the full tanks into your gear as the sound of the air flowing through the ODM gear made your heart flutter in excitement. Placing your thumb on the axis of the grip you aimed your hook at the top of the building and readied to take flight. 

Before you could pull the trigger the sound of wood scraping cement began to fill your ears as a body collided with your own knocking you down to the cold floor. "Oi Levi, I got her!" Hissing in pain you took note of the silver blond who was clutching at your abdomen with a firm grip. Lifting you from the ground he stood behind you making sure his hold on you was tighter than before making sure you had no room to escape. 

Reeling your elbow back you swung at his head forcing him to loosen his grip on you. Reaching to touch his wound was his first mistake giving you the chance to sway your limbs wildly knocking his center of balance. In a final attempt to break free, you squeezed through his grip and landed butt first on the floor in utter success. Pulling the trigger the wires were wired and hooked onto the top of the building in front of you, feeling a wave of relief wash over you as you felt your feet being lifted from the ground. 

Suffice to say you take back that sigh of relief. 

Grabbed by your ankles you were thrown back down as the steel wires were forcefully released from the building and twisted violently around your body. The metal hooks piercing through your clothing and digging into your arms staining the white-collar up into a deep crimson.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Do you know how hard it is to wash the blood off of WHITE CLOTHING!" Shouting at the ~~handsome~~ raven-haired man in front of you-you struggled under all of the wires that hugged your body. The sudden realization that you were trapped began to loom over you as your body began to desperately loosen the wires only to make very little progress. 

"Stop panicking idiot." The one who you assumed was Levi took little interest in the situation and leaned back onto the brick wall. 

"Levi." Glaring at the teen adjacent from him he took his attention back to you. "What he means is we aren't here to harm you, we just to talk." 

"Oh? So chasing me down the street and knocking me down on my ass is your way of talking?" You snapped back. 

Taken by surprise the young man thought to himself for a while before continuing, "Well, when you put it like that it makes us seem like the bad guys!" 

Clicking your tongue in annoyance you silently let your hands-free themselves from the metal restraints, "That's fucked up man. 1 out of 5 stars, you need to work on your social skills." Sneaking your hand into your satchel you made sure to feel for your Molotov and lighter and lit the cloth using the limited space you threw it at their feet. Ribbons of red and orange burst forth from the explosion as fire sprung onto their clothing, luckily you intended to scare not to kill. The collateral damage should be enough for them to feel a slight burst of pain but not enough to where it could cause second-degree burns. 

The two thugs began to quickly pat themselves off as you untangled yourself from the wires that wrapped around your frame. "Sorry guys nothing personal!" Firing the wires once more you successfully stood on top of the building staring down at the now recovered duo. "I'm sure you're lovely people!" 

"Oi! You better get your ass down here before I-"

"-Psht, what are you? My mom?" Sitting on the rooftop you were strangely intrigued by the two of them and decided you could spare a few minutes. "B'sides if I do get down that'll be rather stupid of me, seeing as you two aren't the... kindest of individuals. I'll be taking my leave now losers-"

"--WAIT!" 

Confused you turned around once again, "WHAT?!" You snapped back as you felt your patience decreasing by the second. "I don't have all day so make it snappy." 

"Names Furlan and this is Levi, we just want to talk." 

"HA! Hilarious." You said rolling your eyes. "I'm assuming you want me to do a job for you, ain't that right?"

Eyeing the two you turned your gaze towards the merchant who made it his new missions to leave you three as fast as humanly possible. "Yes, can we talk somewhere more," Motioning to the sea of people who's gazes were keen on the three of you, "Private." 

Standing up you stood at the edge of the building refusing to get down until you had a decent escape plan, y' know, in case everything goes to shit. Seeing the duo take a turn around a corner you realized you were familiar with this section of the Underground and decided to join them on the ground. "So fellas what'd you wanna talk about?" Hopping down the building you let your feet softly land on the ground. 

Walking behind the two you waited for the silver-blond to answer your question seeing as he was the most talkative of the two. Oddly enough you surprised when the one named Levi was the one who responded, "We want to strike a deal with you." 

Entering a discreet neighborhood it just so happened to be the area you left the MP's in the dirt earlier that day. Being led inside a home you gawked at the cleanliness of the doorstep, "What kind of deal--"

"-Dust your shoes at the front door." Abruptly stopping you looked down at your shoes and noticed just how much dirt littered your shoes. Seeing Levis's face distort to disgust, "On second thought just take your shoes odd and leave them outside." 

Nervously chuckling at the command you took your shoes off and stepped inside. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself," Sitting down at the diner table the three of you began your negotiation. "The names (Y/n)."

"Just (Y/n)?" Levi questioned

"Yup, I wasn't exactly graced with a surname."

"Names Levi." Smirking you questioned him back.

"Just Levi?" A sly smirk was plastered on his face as he stared at you with a playful gleam in your eyes.

"Just Levi." 

"I'm Furlan Church, a pleasure to meet you." Furlan butted in as he stuck his hand out ready for you to shake it. "So, as we mentioned, we are interested in working with you. We saw you earlier escaping the Military Police using stolen ODM equipment."

Leaning back into the chair you felt your equipment clink together, "Yeah, I stole it. Am I right to assume you lot want gear of your own?" 

"Yes, we realized that it would be beneficial in completing our tasks and getting the upper hand in this shit hole," Levi discussed. "What form of payment would you want in exchange for two sets of everything?" 

Feeling the color drain from your (s/c) face you felt your jaw drop at the request. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, did you just say TWO OF EVERYTHING!?" Their nod confirmed it as you let your face rest in your hands while you silently screamed in utter despair. "Now, I know that getting the ODM gear is your top priority, but," Just thinking about the time you stole gear from the newbie you wondered if you could achieve the same result but with two full sets of gear. "You have to understand that stealing one is hard enough but TWO-wow it's like you guys are trying to kill me!"

Feeling the setting shift into a thick tension you "Tch, sounds to me like your complaining we'll be paying you a fair amount. So can you do it or not?" 

Scoffing at his attitude you retorted back, "Oh I can do it, but I'm not going to be taking your bullshit and backtalk." Standing from the chair you looked down at the two, "I can always leave. After all, you came to me for help, not the other way around." 

Glaring at Levi specifically he in exchange flipped you off. _That son of a bitch._ Furlan felt the pit of his stomach drop as he saw you _r_ eadying your belongings you swung your satchel over your solider and prepared to leave the home. "Excuse me for a second while I talk to my buddy over here." Urging you back to your seat he convinced you to stay for a while longer as he dragged Levi into a separate room. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't point your nasty finger at me." Slapping Furlan's hand away from his face Levi leaned against the bedroom and continued to express his confusion, "I don't get why we can't just steal the gear ourselves." 

"First off my finger is not dirty, and second, it's damn near impossible." Furlan couldn't begin to express the importance of this deal going off without a hitch. The inclusion of the ODM gear would only scratch the surface of how better off the gang will be if they included you in it. "We don't know how to get the gear off the bastards without damaging it and let's not mention the fact that the belts, buckles, gas cylinders, AND actual compressed air are impossible to find." 

Reflecting on the idea Levi was still not convinced that this deal was something worth the time and effort for. Though he couldn't deny it, the silver blond made good argumentative points. Sighing in defeat the ravenette had made up his mind, "You make the call. If you think she'll make a good ally, I'll trust you." A wave of relief flooded Furlan as he stood taller than before and signaled Levi to follow him back to the dining table. 

"Sorry that took so long-"On cue, you were found on the front door entrance tying your shoelaces ready to leave. 

"Whoops, my bad I thought the deal was off so I decided to pack my things." Finishing tying your shoe you pat the space next to you offering him a seat on the cement floor. Furlan took the liberty in sitting next to you as Levi sat on your other side. "I have an idea to get the gear no later than a week." Pulling out your satchel you dug your hand into it and pulled out your leather survival book you stole five years ago.

It was still in mint conditions with a few coffee stains here and there but it was still very useful. Flipping through the many pages of the book you came across your feather bookmark. "Is that a feather?" Levi questioned you. 

"Yeah, a dove feather if we're being specific." You found it just flying through the streets of the underground and you were lucky that no one else had seen it before you practically dove( ha get it?) yourself into mud attempting to keep its pearly white color. To your surprise, it still remained its same white color and you would like for it to stay that way. "You can hold it if your hands aren't dirty." 

"Are you calling me filthy?" 

Turning your attention to Furlan you ignored Levi's remark. "Nevermind, Furlan would YOU like to hold it?" 

"Sure!" Grabbing the feather Furlan let his index finger slide against the soft silky texture of the vane (The soft part of the feather).

Offended Levi glared you down as you smirked at the silver blond's reaction to the foreign object. "Oh so you don't ask Furlan if his hands are clean but you ask me?" 

"I trust Furlan, he seems like the type of guy who keeps his hands clean at all times."

"She is right, I do hold myself to a high standard of cleanliness."

"You two can go fuck yourselves." Snorting at his remark you were returned the feather and thought you could tease the short man further. Motioning your hand towards Levi you watched as his hand came close to grabbing the further until you swiped your hand away just as he was mere millimeters from holding it. 

"Yeah no, you're a very rude person and that shouldn't be rewarded." Snickering to yourself you felt the need to tease him more. "I'll let you hold it if you apologize." 

Attempting to give Levi the feather he swatted your hand away as you tried to muffle in your laughter. 

Calming down you placed the feather onto your lap and read the title of the page that was sure to aid in your heist. "This is what we'll use to get the gear fellas." 

**"Smoke Bomb"**

A bomb that produces a continuous discharge of smoke rather than an explosion, used to mark a target for an aerial attack, indicate wind direction, produce a smokescreen, etc. A smoke bomb, as mentioned is a throwable item that must be ignited.

Materials: 

  * Sugar (sucrose or table sugar)
  * Potassium nitrate, KNO3, also known as saltpeter (Pottasium Nitrate is essentially an ionic salt of potassium ions K+ and nitrate ions NO3−, and is an alkali metal nitrate.)
  * Skillet or Pan
  * Aluminum foil or mold



How to create it:

  1. Pour 3 parts potassium nitrate to 2 parts sugar into your pan or skillet (5:3 ratio is also good). Note that measurements don't need to be exact but the amount of potassium nitrate must be greater than the amount of sugar or else the bomb will be harder to light or burn more slowly. 
  2. Apply low heat to the pan when stirring making sure to use long strokes. If you notice your sugar melting along the edges quickly remove from heat and decrease the temperature before you continue stirring.
  3. Mix until caramel or chocolate color.
  4. Continue stirring until liquified then remove from heat.
  5. Pour liquid into your aluminum foil or mold. (Note that the shape and size will affect the burning pattern.) 
  6. Once cooled remove the bomb from the aluminum foil/mold.
  7. To activate you can light any part of the bomb and throw it. 



"Where the hell are you going to get Potassium nitrate?" 

"Psht, I already have some a blacksmith paid me." Closing the book you placed it soundly back into your satchel and reviewed your wristwatch. "Well, fellas it's getting late. I have to finish a few errands so we can discuss this at a later time." 

Standing up you grabbed hold of your handles and couldn't help but see the number of bloodstains your white-collar shirt had. "I'll get you a new one," Glancing back you saw Levi was the one that had spoken. "You're right, blood is difficult to wash off of white clothing." 

"Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 1500?" Seeing them nod at the time (3:00 pm). And with that, you pushed the triggers and left the duo behind. You would have _loved_ to stay longer but you shouldn't forget that you had gas cylinders to get around the city and you were not about to lose them. 

It took a few hours but in the end you had gathered the last remaining cylinder and flew off once again. Navigating through the tall abandoned building that you called your home, you landed hard on your ~~thick scrumptious~~ ass as you miscalculated the landing of one of your wires. "Goddamnit, I need to work on the landing." 

Rubbing your butt in pain you groaned dragging your feet on the floor and entered the building. It wasn't the best housing but you did your best cleaning the floor you used-the 7th floor to be precise. Why seven you may ask? Because it was the only floor where it wasn't infested with rats and mold. 

You did your best cleaning that floor with the stolen cleaning supplies and bleach to thoroughly kill the nasty bacteria but there was no way you would get it as clean as the home of Furlan and Levi. It wasn't much but it was honest work. 

Going through your pantry you took out the loaves of bread and stuffed one into your mouth as you could feel your jaw unhinge as you tried to deep throat an entire loaf of bread. Successfully devouring the bread you let it sink in that, yes, you did just deep throat that bread, and no, you do not regret it in the slightest. 

Sighing in content you opened the door to your room and began to take off the belts and buckles of the gear and lay flat on your mattress. "Damn those two are hot..."

-

"You two are hot as fuck." 

"Excuse me?" Stifling back laughter you looked over at Levi who stared deadpanned in your direction. "Would you mind repeating that statement? I don't think I heard you right the first time." 

"You guys are incredibly good looking, I mean you could start a host club and-" Furlan slapped his hand over your mouth muffling the next cursed sentence that came out of your mouth. 

"-Never mention us and a host club in the same sentence ever again." Shrugging your shoulders you took off your shoes at the entrance of their house and walked inside. 

"I've got the goods." You had decided to wake up early in the morning to create the smoke bombs and brought the finished product to Levi's house. "I made four, one to test out and the other three to use in para days." 

"Whats in three days?"

"A new squad of fresh MP recruits."


	7. .UH OH.

Uh OH. 

It seems that there is no new chapter uploaded yet! 

If you continue to the next chapter you will be re-reading the book but using different pronouns! 

Please be patient and a new chapter will be uploaded shortly! 

Feel Free To Comment Tho!

I enjoy reading them!


	8. Dawn (G)

"That's not a happy story." You muttered to yourself as you lay sprawled on the library floor basking in the store's unforgettable old book smell. Flipping through the last page of the book you sighed in defeat as you stared at the now finished book, it was a new release from one of your favorite authors. When you heard the news of the release you knew you just had to read it, It wasn't their best work as the ending was very predictable and the characters were not likable in the slightest. But you take what you can get. 

Yawning you sat up from the floor and stretched your limps as the satisfying _POP_ and the release from your joints made your body limp in satisfaction. A sigh of relief escaped you as you wiped away at your eye buggers as the sun began to rise and illuminate the library walls into a vibrant orange hue. 

"Oh shit." Bolting off the floor you gathered your belongings into your satchel-which wasn't much leaving your bag practically empty. Just as you were about to leave from the backdoor a small glint from the corner of the library had your curiosity peaked. Walking towards it a medium-sized book entered your line of sight as you removed it from the shelf and inspected it.

A leather book.

No name.

No author. 

Flipping through the old stained pages you found it to be a regular survivor guide. Though what confused you were the pictures and information inside, there were words and weapons here you couldn't possibly know of and this only furthered your need to steal this book. Stuffing it into your satchel you heard keys jingle from the entrance of the library as you made a running sprint towards the backdoor and left.

Much to your unawareness, the Librarian had seen you leave the store. It didn't bother her that much as no one really willingly reads her books anyways besides you, but seeing the empty slot in the bookshelf made her blood run cold. Quickly speed walking towards the corner of the library she desperately tried to find the leather book she had stored in the back only to find it missing. Getting to her feet she chased after you but by then you were long gone unaware of the importance of that book. 

Walking through the streets of Wall Maria you were very grateful to be living in this section of the walls. Your parents must have been wealthy for you to have been born here, but you must've not been lucky as you were an orphan. The orphanage never did tell you who they were only that "Your parents are either dead or didn't want you, so you better kiss ass and get yourselves some new ones!"

By then you had already decided you were going to live on your own away from that hellish building. it wasn't that the adults there sucked it was the children and their edgy attitude. Entering an alleyway you encountered a few Military Police who-as per usual were having a serious hangover for their morning shifts. You were never the type to kneel and gawk at authorities-especially if they were the MPs. 

All they do is drink booze to their heart's content and this only works if we're both honest here, there isn't a single person in Wall Maria who actually thinks they are a contributing member of society.

I mean just look at them! 

On cue, you passed by knocked out soldiers who were slumped over a wooden table filled to the brim with empty bottles of booze. Slipping your hand into their pockets you pulled out a bag of coins and a stack of cash, stealing their money was like stealing bread from an orphan. Making haste with your earnings you walked away from the slouched soldiers and stuffed the cash into your satchel. Entering back into the busy streets you would _accidentally_ bump into a few villagers and _accidentally_ steal their belongings that were in their pockets. 

_Yes, stealing is 'bad' but what they don't know won't hurt them... I'm hungry._

Walking towards your favorite merchant you bought a breakfast sandwich using the money that you stole. They are a hefty price but damn are they good and worth it! Giving him a few of your coins you received the sandwich and moaned in satisfaction at the first bite. The toasted bread and creamy cheese were complimenting the eggs so well it was if they were having a threesome no one asked for but what everyone deserved. You enjoyed every bite of the sandwich, but alas, nothing stays forever. It was always sad to say goodbye but this was the hardest yet as you were down to your last bite. Wiping away a small tear from your eyes you gave in and munched on the last bite...This sandwich just wasn't meant to last. 

Slipping past a few civilians you threw the napkins in some persons trashcan you went through a rat hole and entered your little hideout where you let your body fall on your makeshift mattress. Taking in a deep breath you exhaled deeper into your bed as you were satisfied with today's findings. Removing your satchel you dumped everything onto your bed as you examined everything you stole this morning. There was the money, leather book, some dudes glasses, and a wallet! 

Grabbing the leather book you finally began to take in every detail of it as the cover had two belts to secure it in place and a few organic lines to decorate the cover. Unbuckling the belts you opened the book to find it reading, " **This Book Belongs To:"** There was no name written in it. Flipping to the next page it read in BLOCKY handwriting, _SURVIVAL IN TACTICS._

"Oh yeah, this bad boy is all mine!" Reading the Table of Contents it was filled to the brim with ' **How to make throwable items'** to ' **Basic First Aid'.** Skimming past the boring parts which were the 'Safety and parental guidelines' you scoffed at reading it. You don't have to read parental guidelines if you don't have parents in the first place. Skipping past the medical mumbo jumbo you were going to read that later, what you were most interested in was the makeshift weapons. 

Reading through there weapons name 'Nail Bomb', another was a 'Smoke Bomb', but the one that interested you the most was the;

**"A Molotov Cocktail"**

Despite its name, a Molotov cocktail is not an alcoholic drink but rather a homemade bomb or incendiary device, which creates an explosion of fire. This form of weapon is a throwable item and can have a diverse range group if thrown correctly.

Materials: 

\- Flammable Liquid

\- Cloth

-A lighter

-Preferably a glass bottle (but any easily shatterable object is fine)

How to create it:

  1. Pour the flammable liquid into your shatterable object

  2. Stuff your cloth into the object holding the flammable liquid, make sure the cloth is soaked in the liquid.

  3. Leave a portion of the cloth untouched from the flammable liquid.

  4. Grab your lighter and burn the untouched cloth

  5. Throw immediately to the desired target (For a longer range aim at a 45 degree angle)

  6. Enjoy.




"Golly that sounds destructive... I have to make one!"Closing the book and tied the belts together you put it inside your satchel as you surveyed you dirty little rat hole and found an old sock in the corner of the room. Grabbing it you could see visible holes as loose threads began to dismantle the sock, _yeah there is no way I'm using this._ Gathering more socks from your area you continued to stuff it into your satchel as well as a few empty glass bottles. Planning to use the sock as the cloth you left your home and went to scavenge a bottle of hardcore liquor. _I wonder if those soldiers have any more liquor they didn't finish?_

Humming to yourself you passed by the entrance of the underground city, you had heard stories of MPs who were slaughtered by the thugs who lived there. Humans against humans. It was a sad thing to think about but what could you do? Its either they kill or get killed, even then the lack of sunlight is slowly killing them off.

"I would hate to be living down there." You muttered to yourself unaware that it was loud enough for one of the soldiers to look curiously over at you as a smirk was present on his face. 

"You got that right kid." Surprised you stopped in your tracks as you cautiously eyed the soldier who made his way towards you. "The people there would die to get one glimpse at the sun-hell what am I saying? They are killing each other to get here, kinda pathetic if you ask me." Clicking your tongue in annoyance you rolled your eyes at him, thinking it would be best to walk away from him the sight of Absinthe (A very flammable alcoholic drink) stopped you in your tracks. _I need that._

Walking towards him you made sure there was an opening to escape once you grabbed the bottle you continued the conversation. "Let's be real here unless they find gold doubloons down there it's just damn near impossible to get up here." Shrugging your shoulders at the conversation you inched closer to the stash of Absinthe while the soldiers whose name tag read _'Nolan Peters'._ "Especially since you guys are clearly in the right in keeping them down there." 

Seeing Nolan sit on the chair he offered you a seat next to him, gladly complying you chose to seat closest to the Absinthe and let your satchel fall closely on the Absinthe. "I like your way of thinking kid, It IS hard work keeping everyone in line." Sliding your hand down the chair you grabbed hold of the bottle and sneakily placed it into your satchel where the sheer amount of socks silenced the **CLINK** of the bottle. _I am about to steal your stuff and you won't even know it was me._

"Of course if anything the MPs should get paid even more with the amount of bullshit you all have to deal with!" Stroking his ego even further you wondered if your satchel was big enough to hold another bottle of Absinthe. Going in for another bottle a woman screaming startled you as you quickly placed the second bottle into your satchel before calmly standing up. "It has been nice chatting with you but I think its time for me to leave." Waving him goodbye you tried your best to conceal your nervousness as you began to walk away. 

Once a good distance away you bolted away laughing maniacally and jumped up in glee with a _'Yahoo!'_ "Oh yes, I am about to cause havoc and no one can stop me!" Sliding into your rathole you proceeded to empty the bottles of alcohol into the smaller glasses that you had found as the green liquid filled the bottles up and stuffed them with the socks. Giving yourself a pat on your shoulder you now had 5 Molotoves and a newfound urge to use them as you stuffed a box of matches into your pocket.

Crawling out the hole once again you walked around as you stole laundry that was hung up drying in the sun. Stuffing it into your satchel the bag was completely packed as the clothing was peeking out from the sides but they did silence the _clanking_ noises the Molotov's were making. Peeking from the corner you gave a small huff as you began to merge with the crowd of people who were out for their morning stroll.

Things were going great as you continued to merge with the people until the same scream from earlier was heard as a woman violently began pointing at you. "That's the girl! She stole a book from my library!" The librarian glared viciously at you as Nolan-the soldier that you stole the alcohol from widened his eyes bolted my direction.

"Oh shit." Sprinting in the other direction you collided with townspeople as they grunted in surprise with your sudden change of direction. Chuckling nervously you muttered to yourself, "I'm in danger." Crying out in pain you felt the hem of your shirt grabbed and pulled behind you as it strangled your neck as you are met with an angry MP. "Hey Ronen-buddy-what brings you in this part of town?" 

"You stole from me." Your anxiety doubled as you realized you were now at the entrance of the Underground as he opened the doors and pulled you closer to the entrance. "I could care less about that book you stole but you don't steal my shit and get away with it." Spitting in his face he grunted as you attempted to kick him in the balls-which by the way-failed miserably. 

Thrown into the Underground City you fell down the steps as you landed flat on your back and felt your breath catch in your throat. Struggling to breathe you witnessed the wooden doors close in front of you as you felt your pain begin to numben until you finally sat up. "Oh god...What am I gonna do." Tears began to form into your eyes as you realized that Ronen would never open the door for you. 

You were stuck. 

**-5 Years Later-**

"So all you have to do is aim using the axis, wiggle the hips, pull the trigger, and release the hook. That should be simple enough." Sitting on a wooden chair you stared down at the MP that you blindfolded, gagged, and kidnapped. "Thanks, buddy that was very informative." Attaching the leather belts onto your body you strapped on his gear as he whimpered at being robbed right in front of him. "Aww, buddy don't cry! It's only your first day so they should go easy on you! Thanks for the pamphlet, I'll be keeping this for safekeeping."

Stuffing the pamphlet into your back pocket you released the cloth gag from the MPs mouth, "You won't get away with this!" 

"Yes, I will." Forming your hand into a fist you hit a pressure point on his neck as his body went limp into the chair. Untying him you let his body fall limply on the floor as you made your escape through alleyways and ratholes that were scattered all over the Underground. Ever since you were thrown down you were forced to learn every rathole, every alleyway, and every shortcut to make escaping quick and easy. 

Physcially you aren't the strongest but you were witty and that was all you needed. 

\- 

"You fucking brat get back here!" Heavy panting and swiftly turning the corner of a building a small raven-haired teen sprinted through the many alleyways of the Underground running like his life depended on it. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he heard the stomping footsteps echo from behind him as he made the awful mistake in attempting to steal clothing from a shop owner that happened heavily armed. Normally it wouldn't be a problem to disarm the pistol from the man but today was just not in his favor. The teen was clearly not made to be sneaky as the moment he stuffed his bag with clothing and attempted to walk out he was caught by the shop owner. His frantic heartbeat and troubled mind urged his body to run at an exceptional speed as he took a sharp turn into an alleyway and squeezed his small frame through a hidden rathole. Sucking in his breath he waited for the pounding footsteps to pass by before he even attempted to make his escape. 

Seconds past as the heavy footsteps clashed by a nearby puddle and left the raven-head undetected. Taking off his satchel from his shoulder he pulled out a white button-up shirt with a dark brown vest. It was by far the best thing he had stolen and he was going to put it to good use, his dirty and ripped up clothes annoyed him to the point of wanting to walk around naked. The white material was smooth to the touch as his fingertips basked in the silky sensation making him sigh in relief...until he found a small dirt smudge at the hem of the shirt. 

"God damnit." He cursed at the dirt stain as he rolled his eyes at the mess, "You win some you lose some." Wiping off the dirt from his pants he put the clothing back into his satchel and crawled out of the rathole. The walk back to his home was quiet and much to his liking peaceful. Opening the front door Levi took off his boots at the front entrance and threw himself on the couch with a very satisfying THUMP.

Laying on his back he took a deep breath in and exhaled closing his eyes in utter relief, everything was quiet except the pounding of his heart. Hearing the front door open Levi casually leaned over the side of the couch as Furlan dusted off his boots and entered with a bag of groceries in hand. "Oh hey, you didn't die," Relaxing back into the couch Levi continued to relax, "That's a relief." 

"Furlan chuckled in response as he set the groceries down on the kitchen counter, "You know I have a sneaking suspicion that you might care about me." 

"Tch, keep dreaming." Relaxing back into the couch Levi hummed in content as his eyes began to slowly droop and eventually close. "I just enjoy your ability to not be a total shit head." Feeling a shift on the other end of the couch the raven head squinted open an eye as he glared at the silver blond male who sat on the other end of the couch he was laying on. "I stand corrected. There's another couch right there," Pointing towards the one that was vacant Levi huffed as he sat up, "and you still chose to sit on the one I'm laying on?" 

"Yup!" Swinging his arms behind the couch Furlan let his whole back get enveloped into the soft couch. "I wanted to irk you just this once." As much as the two refused to admit their company was silent but there was no awkward silence that they both hated nor an attempt at small talk. Peace and quiet loomed over them as there was simply no way this cool ambiance could go bad- **THUMP.**

On cue, a hard object hit the roof of their house as frantic footsteps seemed to follow as the duo flung themselves off the couch in an attempt to gather a nearby weapon. Grabbing hold of a kitchen knife Levi owned he peeked through the window curtain to find a hooded figure fly past their window and land onto a nearby building. "Holy shit Furlan get your ass over and check this out." Peering through the window alongside the small teen Furlan watched in amazement as the hooded figure stood proudly on the building wearing ODM gear.

What caught them most by surprise was the fact that the MP's were running after the figure screaming _"Thief!"_ and _"Coward!"_. Who would have thought that MPs were not allowed to use ODM gear unless given permission? They would have never thought that anyone in the underground would have the balls to steal from the Military Police-much less ODM gear that this weird excuse of a human stole. 

As the thief stood on top of the building their stance suddenly changed as they began to mock the MPs before they jumped into the window of the building yelling, "You'll never catch me alive coppers!" In a flash, countless military police entered the building as they shattered windows and broke down doors as they attempted to catch the thief...only for them to exit using the backdoor. The police were too invested looking through the top story of the building they failed to realize that an obvious exit could be used to escape the building.

Unhooking the cloak the figure revealed to be a teen as she proceeded to quickly fold up her cloak and take out a new one from her satchel and drape it over her body. With the long cloak over her body, the clothing piece completely masked the gear and they proceeded to go on their mighty way. Catching sight of the duo staring at her the teen glared at them and made a slicing motion with her finger on her neck as she continued to walk away from the scene. 

"The police can't be that stupid," Furlan informed Levi as he pointed to the MPs who ran into a totally different direction from the teen. "Or can they?" 

"It doesn't matter that their brains are the size of walnuts as long as they have the ODM gear they'll always be a threat." The raven head stated as he still let his gaze linger on the thief longer than he had expected.

"Unless we have gear like that thief we saw."

"What's the plan, Furlan?"

"Let's tail her ass." Springing away from the window the duo hastily put their shoes on and continued to follow the cloaked thief.


	9. Onward

\- Year 839 -

The echo of footsteps hitting the pavement was the only thing that you could focus on as you turned another corner away from the scene that had occurred just moments ago. The Military Police were hounding you ever since your heist with the gas cylinder since the afternoon. The original plan was to steal gas cylinders from new recruits that were stationed at the center of the city -but oh no the bastards just had to scream for help.

Six gas cylinders. 

It was enough gas to last you for a few months if you conserved it correctly but with the chaos of escaping it made for a long day of hiding and outwitting the MPs. You had managed to scatter the gas cylinders all around the city but at the rate you were flying you were sure that they were very far away from you. All you could remember was the sound of metal clashing with cement as you were being chased all over the city.

It was fun at first, but the lack of actually talented soldiers made you realize that you would not be getting any form of entertainment from them. The ones that managed to keep up were boring as all hell but man were they persistent. 

FIVE HOURS. They had tailed your ass for 5 hours. So what did you do entertain yourself? Mockery of course. Getting the soldiers boiled up gave you so much satisfaction but not nearly enough to quench your thirst for amusement. A few hops here, a jump there, and a few skips just for shits and giggles. Just when you managed to get them off your tracks you got a couple of thugs following you. Perfect. Just perfect.

You had just barely escaped trained soldiers but now you were being tracked down by two ~~surprisingly handsome~~ thugs. Snapping yourself out of your thoughts you quickened your pace towards the sea of civilians knowing that they would give you enough cover to hide in plain sight and maybe give you enough space to reload your gas. Unfortunately, once in the middle of the crowd, you failed to realize just how compacted the civilians were. Grimacing at the stench you felt yourself internally gag, _seriously it was so sweaty and hot they all smelt like a wet dog!_

For the most part, you 'disappeared' and were away from any watchful eyes but had no way to slide your tanks in without someone bumping into you. ' _Screw it these were worthless anyways'._ You muttered as you hastily dropped your empty gas cylinders as they slid on the ground with a **clink** and made a running start towards a merchants canopy that blocked an alleyway entrance. Diving over the wooden crates you heard the poor man yelp in surprise as you slid right past his large frame. 

Using the free space you made haste in inserting the full tanks into your gear as the sound of the air flowing through the ODM gear made your heart flutter in excitement. Placing your thumb on the axis of the grip you aimed your hook at the top of the building and readied to take flight. 

Before you could pull the trigger the sound of wood scraping cement began to fill your ears as a body collided with your own knocking you down to the cold floor. "Oi Levi, I got her!" Hissing in pain you took note of the silver blond who was clutching at your abdomen with a firm grip. Lifting you from the ground he stood behind you making sure his hold on you was tighter than before making sure you had no room to escape. 

Reeling your elbow back you swung at his head forcing him to loosen his grip on you. Reaching to touch his wound was his first mistake giving you the chance to sway your limbs wildly knocking his center of balance. In a final attempt to break free, you squeezed through his grip and landed butt first on the floor in utter success. Pulling the trigger the wires were wired and hooked onto the top of the building in front of you, feeling a wave of relief wash over you as you felt your feet being lifted from the ground. 

Suffice to say you take back that sigh of relief. 

Grabbed by your ankles you were thrown back down as the steel wires were forcefully released from the building and twisted violently around your body. The metal hooks piercing through your clothing and digging into your arms staining the white-collar up into a deep crimson.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Do you know how hard it is to wash the blood off of WHITE CLOTHING!" Shouting at the ~~handsome~~ raven-haired man in front of you-you struggled under all of the wires that hugged your body. The sudden realization that you were trapped began to loom over you as your body began to desperately loosen the wires only to make very little progress. 

"Stop panicking idiot." The one who you assumed was Levi took little interest in the situation and leaned back onto the brick wall. 

"Levi." Glaring at the teen adjacent from him he took his attention back to you. "What he means is we aren't here to harm you, we just to talk." 

"Oh? So chasing me down the street and knocking me down on my ass is your way of talking?" You snapped back. 

Taken by surprise the young man thought to himself for a while before continuing, "Well, when you put it like that it makes us seem like the bad guys!" 

Clicking your tongue in annoyance you silently let your hands-free themselves from the metal restraints, "That's fucked up man. 1 out of 5 stars, you need to work on your social skills." Sneaking your hand into your satchel you made sure to feel for your Molotov and lighter and lit the cloth using the limited space you threw it at their feet. Ribbons of red and orange burst forth from the explosion as fire sprung onto their clothing, luckily you intended to scare not to kill. The collateral damage should be enough for them to feel a slight burst of pain but not enough to where it could cause second-degree burns. 

The two thugs began to quickly pat themselves off as you untangled yourself from the wires that wrapped around your frame. "Sorry guys nothing personal!" Firing the wires once more you successfully stood on top of the building staring down at the now recovered duo. "I'm sure you're lovely people!" 

"Oi! You better get your ass down here before I-"

"-Psht, what are you? My mom?" Sitting on the rooftop you were strangely intrigued by the two of them and decided you could spare a few minutes. "B'sides if I do get down that'll be rather stupid of me, seeing as you two aren't the... kindest of individuals. I'll be taking my leave now losers-"

"--WAIT!" 

Confused you turned around once again, "WHAT?!" You snapped back as you felt your patience decreasing by the second. "I don't have all day so make it snappy." 

"Names Furlan and this is Levi, we just want to talk." 

"HA! Hilarious." You said rolling your eyes. "I'm assuming you want me to do a job for you, ain't that right?"

Eyeing the two you turned your gaze towards the merchant who made it his new missions to leave you three as fast as humanly possible. "Yes, can we talk somewhere more," Motioning to the sea of people who's gazes were keen on the three of you, "Private." 

Standing up you stood at the edge of the building refusing to get down until you had a decent escape plan, y' know, in case everything goes to shit. Seeing the duo take a turn around a corner you realized you were familiar with this section of the Underground and decided to join them on the ground. "So fellas what'd you wanna talk about?" Hopping down the building you let your feet softly land on the ground. 

Walking behind the two you waited for the silver-blond to answer your question seeing as he was the most talkative of the two. Oddly enough you surprised when the one named Levi was the one who responded, "We want to strike a deal with you." 

Entering a discreet neighborhood it just so happened to be the area you left the MP's in the dirt earlier that day. Being led inside a home you gawked at the cleanliness of the doorstep, "What kind of deal--"

"-Dust your shoes at the front door." Abruptly stopping you looked down at your shoes and noticed just how much dirt littered your shoes. Seeing Levis's face distort to disgust, "On second thought just take your shoes odd and leave them outside." 

Nervously chuckling at the command you took your shoes off and stepped inside. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself," Sitting down at the diner table the three of you began your negotiation. "The names (Y/n)."

"Just (Y/n)?" Levi questioned

"Yup, I wasn't exactly graced with a surname."

"Names Levi." Smirking you questioned him back.

"Just Levi?" A sly smirk was plastered on his face as he stared at you with a playful gleam in your eyes.

"Just Levi." 

"I'm Furlan Church, a pleasure to meet you." Furlan butted in as he stuck his hand out ready for you to shake it. "So, as we mentioned, we are interested in working with you. We saw you earlier escaping the Military Police using stolen ODM equipment."

Leaning back into the chair you felt your equipment clink together, "Yeah, I stole it. Am I right to assume you lot want gear of your own?" 

"Yes, we realized that it would be beneficial in completing our tasks and getting the upper hand in this shit hole," Levi discussed. "What form of payment would you want in exchange for two sets of everything?" 

Feeling the color drain from your (s/c) face you felt your jaw drop at the request. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, did you just say TWO OF EVERYTHING!?" Their nod confirmed it as you let your face rest in your hands while you silently screamed in utter despair. "Now, I know that getting the ODM gear is your top priority, but," Just thinking about the time you stole gear from the newbie you wondered if you could achieve the same result but with two full sets of gear. "You have to understand that stealing one is hard enough but TWO-wow it's like you guys are trying to kill me!"

Feeling the setting shift into a thick tension you "Tch, sounds to me like your complaining we'll be paying you a fair amount. So can you do it or not?" 

Scoffing at his attitude you retorted back, "Oh I can do it, but I'm not going to be taking your bullshit and backtalk." Standing from the chair you looked down at the two, "I can always leave. After all, you came to me for help, not the other way around." 

Glaring at Levi specifically he in exchange flipped you off. _That son of a bitch._ Furlan felt the pit of his stomach drop as he saw you _r_ eadying your belongings you swung your satchel over your solider and prepared to leave the home. "Excuse me for a second while I talk to my buddy over here." Urging you back to your seat he convinced you to stay for a while longer as he dragged Levi into a separate room. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't point your nasty finger at me." Slapping Furlan's hand away from his face Levi leaned against the bedroom and continued to express his confusion, "I don't get why we can't just steal the gear ourselves." 

"First off my finger is not dirty, and second, it's damn near impossible." Furlan couldn't begin to express the importance of this deal going off without a hitch. The inclusion of the ODM gear would only scratch the surface of how better off the gang will be if they included you in it. "We don't know how to get the gear off the bastards without damaging it and let's not mention the fact that the belts, buckles, gas cylinders, AND actual compressed air are impossible to find." 

Reflecting on the idea Levi was still not convinced that this deal was something worth the time and effort for. Though he couldn't deny it, the silver blond made good argumentative points. Sighing in defeat the ravenette had made up his mind, "You make the call. If you think she'll make a good ally, I'll trust you." A wave of relief flooded Furlan as he stood taller than before and signaled Levi to follow him back to the dining table. 

"Sorry that took so long-"On cue, you were found on the front door entrance tying your shoelaces ready to leave. 

"Whoops, my bad I thought the deal was off so I decided to pack my things." Finishing tying your shoe you pat the space next to you offering him a seat on the cement floor. Furlan took the liberty in sitting next to you as Levi sat on your other side. "I have an idea to get the gear no later than a week." Pulling out your satchel you dug your hand into it and pulled out your leather survival book you stole five years ago.

It was still in mint conditions with a few coffee stains here and there but it was still very useful. Flipping through the many pages of the book you came across your feather bookmark. "Is that a feather?" Levi questioned you. 

"Yeah, a dove feather if we're being specific." You found it just flying through the streets of the underground and you were lucky that no one else had seen it before you practically dove( ha get it?) yourself into mud attempting to keep its pearly white color. To your surprise, it still remained its same white color and you would like for it to stay that way. "You can hold it if your hands aren't dirty." 

"Are you calling me filthy?" 

Turning your attention to Furlan you ignored Levi's remark. "Nevermind, Furlan would YOU like to hold it?" 

"Sure!" Grabbing the feather Furlan let his index finger slide against the soft silky texture of the vane (The soft part of the feather).

Offended Levi glared you down as you smirked at the silver blond's reaction to the foreign object. "Oh so you don't ask Furlan if his hands are clean but you ask me?" 

"I trust Furlan, he seems like the type of guy who keeps his hands clean at all times."

"She is right, I do hold myself to a high standard of cleanliness."

"You two can go fuck yourselves." Snorting at his remark you were returned the feather and thought you could tease the short man further. Motioning your hand towards Levi you watched as his hand came close to grabbing the further until you swiped your hand away just as he was mere millimeters from holding it. 

"Yeah no, you're a very rude person and that shouldn't be rewarded." Snickering to yourself you felt the need to tease him more. "I'll let you hold it if you apologize." 

Attempting to give Levi the feather he swatted your hand away as you tried to muffle in your laughter. 

Calming down you placed the feather onto your lap and read the title of the page that was sure to aid in your heist. "This is what we'll use to get the gear fellas." 

**"Smoke Bomb"**

A bomb that produces a continuous discharge of smoke rather than an explosion, used to mark a target for an aerial attack, indicate wind direction, produce a smokescreen, etc. A smoke bomb, as mentioned is a throwable item that must be ignited.

Materials: 

  * Sugar (sucrose or table sugar)
  * Potassium nitrate, KNO3, also known as saltpeter (Pottasium Nitrate is essentially an ionic salt of potassium ions K+ and nitrate ions NO3−, and is an alkali metal nitrate.)
  * Skillet or Pan
  * Aluminum foil or mold



How to create it:

  1. Pour 3 parts potassium nitrate to 2 parts sugar into your pan or skillet (5:3 ratio is also good). Note that measurements don't need to be exact but the amount of potassium nitrate must be greater than the amount of sugar or else the bomb will be harder to light or burn more slowly. 
  2. Apply low heat to the pan when stirring making sure to use long strokes. If you notice your sugar melting along the edges quickly remove from heat and decrease the temperature before you continue stirring.
  3. Mix until caramel or chocolate color.
  4. Continue stirring until liquified then remove from heat.
  5. Pour liquid into your aluminum foil or mold. (Note that the shape and size will affect the burning pattern.) 
  6. Once cooled remove the bomb from the aluminum foil/mold.
  7. To activate you can light any part of the bomb and throw it. 



"Where the hell are you going to get Potassium nitrate?" 

"Psht, I already have some a blacksmith paid me." Closing the book you placed it soundly back into your satchel and reviewed your wristwatch. "Well, fellas it's getting late. I have to finish a few errands so we can discuss this at a later time." 

Standing up you grabbed hold of your handles and couldn't help but see the number of bloodstains your white-collar shirt had. "I'll get you a new one," Glancing back you saw Levi was the one that had spoken. "You're right, blood is difficult to wash off of white clothing." 

"Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 1500?" Seeing them nod at the time (3:00 pm). And with that, you pushed the triggers and left the duo behind. You would have _loved_ to stay longer but you shouldn't forget that you had gas cylinders to get around the city and you were not about to lose them. 

It took a few hours but in the end you had gathered the last remaining cylinder and flew off once again. Navigating through the tall abandoned building that you called your home, you landed hard on your ~~thick scrumptious~~ ass as you miscalculated the landing of one of your wires. "Goddamnit, I need to work on the landing." 

Rubbing your butt in pain you groaned dragging your feet on the floor and entered the building. It wasn't the best housing but you did your best cleaning the floor you used-the 7th floor to be precise. Why seven you may ask? Because it was the only floor where it wasn't infested with rats and mold. 

You did your best cleaning that floor with the stolen cleaning supplies and bleach to thoroughly kill the nasty bacteria but there was no way you would get it as clean as the home of Furlan and Levi. It wasn't much but it was honest work. 

Going through your pantry you took out the loaves of bread and stuffed one into your mouth as you could feel your jaw unhinge as you tried to deep throat an entire loaf of bread. Successfully devouring the bread you let it sink in that, yes, you did just deep throat that bread, and no, you do not regret it in the slightest. 

Sighing in content you opened the door to your room and began to take off the belts and buckles of the gear and lay flat on your mattress. "Damn those two are hot..."

-

"You two are hot as fuck." 

"Excuse me?" Stifling back laughter you looked over at Levi who stared deadpanned in your direction. "Would you mind repeating that statement? I don't think I heard you right the first time." 

"You guys are incredibly good looking, I mean you could start a host club and-" Furlan slapped his hand over your mouth muffling the next cursed sentence that came out of your mouth. 

"-Never mention us and a host club in the same sentence ever again." Shrugging your shoulders you took off your shoes at the entrance of their house and walked inside. 

"I've got the goods." You had decided to wake up early in the morning to create the smoke bombs and brought the finished product to Levi's house. "I made four, one to test out and the other three to use in para days." 

"Whats in three days?"

"A new squad of fresh MP recruits."


	10. .UH OH.

Uh OH. 

It seems that there is no new chapter uploaded yet! 

If you continue to the next chapter you will be re-reading the book but using different pronouns! 

Please be patient and a new chapter will be uploaded shortly! 

Feel Free To Comment Tho!

I enjoy reading them!


End file.
